Treatment of HIV-1 infection using triple-drug regimens consisting of two inhibitors of reverse transcriptase (zidovudine [AZT] and lamivudine [3TC]) and a potent inhibitor of HIV-1 protease (ritonavir, indinavir or nelfinavir) has been able to achieve a viremia in a majority of subjects. However, there remains the important problem of subjects developing resistance to the therapy. The present study proposes the use of four drugs: two reverse transcriptase inhibitors, AZT and 3TC, and two protease inhibitors, ritonavir and saquinavir. It has been found that combining ritonavir and saquinavir offers an improved pharmacologic interaction and non-cross-resistant patterns in the early development of resistance. The addition of AZT and 3TC will likely extend the durability of the antiviral regimen. Twelve chronically HIV-infected subjects with no previous 3TC or protease inhibitor exposure and 12 newly infected subjects (within 90 days) will be recruited to participate in this study. Safety of the drug regimen will be evaluated by lab tests; its effectiveness, by viral load and CD4 and CD8 determinations. At week 52, a lymph node biopsy may be done to help ascertain whether or not there is the requirement of further therapy. At week 4, a subset of 6 chronically infected subjects will be asked to have a tetanus vaccine. This vaccine is hoped to stimulate latently infected T cells to be activated and produce viral particles. This is a critical portion of the study design and will aid enormously in the understanding of HIV-1 pathogenesis in man.